


Stretch A Little Wider, Fit A Little More

by bumble_Bree



Series: Things They Get Up To [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Bottom Ron, Cock Rings, Come as Lube, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Established Harry/Draco, Fisting, Flogging, M/M, PWP, Paddling, Porn, Rimming, Submissive Draco, Threesome m/m/m, Top Harry, Top Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_Bree/pseuds/bumble_Bree
Summary: The trio take it up a notch (or two).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here's another update. For those of you waiting on the next chapter of Mine to Own, sorry for the delay, I'm working on two fics simultaneously and it's taking longer now, but I'll update ASAP.
> 
> This part is based on a number of different prompts: fisting, Ron in a more submissive role, threesome with Ron in the middle, Ron and Draco getting caught, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury and I seek no profit from this work.

Ron headed straight inside once he got out of the Floo – it was one thing that being an Auror was already a physically exerting job; one sweated and got mud and dirt all over them during all the chasing and duelling; but it was a whole other thing when your partner was a tenacious Dom who was hell bent on making a total submissive bottom out of you.

Ron wouldn’t let Harry get his way, not that easily. And yet he’d let him bend him over his desk in their shared office and fuck the air out of his lungs not half an hour ago.

Ron’s face turned red as he approached his room – really, his best friend was incorrigible. Wasn’t it enough that he had a truly gorgeous husband who was a certified slut, who was permanently randy and kept him more than satisfied in bed? No, now Harry had to go around shoving his cock into Ron’s arse at every presented opportunity as well, and Ron simply hated the fact that not only was he powerless to stop him, he actually loved it.

And it might have been Ron’s doing in the first place, today. He’d watched the way Harry stretched and cracked his knuckles, lounging back in his chair with soft sighs, and he’d wanted him – quite simple as that.

And so Ron had brought over some files to him at his desk, bumping his hip into Harry’s shoulder as they pored over the case and chatted casually. He hoped Harry had not seen through his rather inconspicuous attempt at getting him worked up.

Either way, before he knew what was happening, Harry was standing up and carelessly shoving items off his desk, pushing Ron onto the empty space, biting at his neck, tugging his clothes off him. Ron had just moaned and taken it, feeling like a right slut as he’d begged through the whole ten minutes Harry had spent fingering him open.

When he’d been flipped over and fucked into the desk, Ron had silently congratulated himself on successfully getting himself what he’d wanted all along, coming in mere seconds of being entered and then just lying there as Harry fucked him for several more minutes before filling his arse.

His cock had turned half hard under him already by then, what with Harry’s continued thrusts against his prostate, and almost as if he sensed it, Harry had pulled out and shoved two, three and then four fingers into him, violently fingering him into completion again.

Sated and sore, Ron was desperate for a good shower now – he knew tonight was going to involve more heated sex, this time involving Draco too, what with it being Friday night and all.

Just as he was entering his room to grab his towel, he heard the low, desperate moan coming out of Harry and Draco’s room. He frowned, pausing in his tracks. Harry was still at work, he’d just left him there, filling out some last minute paperwork.

Draco never wanked, he’d told Ron that himself. He got way too much action from Harry, and now even Ron, for him to ever be so desperate as to resort to masturbation. So feeling reasonably concerned, Ron pushed open the master bedroom door and poked his head inside.

Draco lay on the bed, shirt lying open, trousers unbuttoned but still in place, and he was squirming desperately, his hair mussed on the pillow as he whimpered and moaned, his expression almost pained.

“Draco?” Ron stepped into the room. The grey eyes flew open and Draco panted up at him.

“Ron!” Draco held out a small hand to him, looking nearly on the verge of tears. “Ron, please.”

“What’s wrong?” Ron hurried to the bed, crawling on to it and taking Draco’s hand, pressing his mouth to the sharp knuckles. “Are you alright? Why’re you so flushed?” he carefully pushed the blond hair off the sweaty face, wiping his forehead with his hand.

“Plug,” Draco whispered. “I’ve had it in all day and Harry said he’d be home on time and it’s already past seven,” he arched off the bed, squeezing Ron’s hand.

“Shit,” Ron looked at him sympathetically. “Does he have you wearing the ring too?” he eyed the bulge at Draco’s crotch, squirming at the thought of wearing something that held your cock in a vice like grip all day, not letting your erection go down but not letting you come either.

Draco nodded, whimpering again and Ron bent forward to kiss him on the forehead, soothing his hand through his hair. He was caught by surprise when Draco suddenly moved his head, tilting his face up and pressing his mouth to Ron’s, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

Ron made a slight sound of surprise, but immediately kissed him back. He was glad that Harry wasn’t around yet because the man was a dangerously possessive bastard – he’d never actually said it out loud, but Ron had a distinct idea that he’d absolutely hate it if anybody but he himself snogged his husband.

It was just like Harry, Ron thought, opening his mouth for Draco’s tongue and letting his own push against the soft pink muscle. He was perfectly fine with Ron regularly fucking the living shit out of Draco every single day of the week, but Ron just knew that he’d hate it if Draco kissed anybody but him. Harry himself regularly kissed Ron, like he had some time ago after he’d fucked Ron, pulling him up and kissing him deeply, coaxing his mouth open and holding his head in place as they snogged shamelessly for several minutes. But Draco was Harry’s to kiss, and that was that – it was just one of those unwritten rules.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared a few chaste pecks on the lips, he and Draco. The Slytherin always liked to brush his lips across Ron’s in a quick peck after or while they fucked. He was just affectionate like that, always sparing a firm kiss to Ron’s cheek every morning right after he kissed Harry goodbye.

Ron liked it. And he more than liked the feel of Draco’s tongue under his now, kissing him hard and deep, until Draco moaned continuously under him.

“Need you so much, please just fuck me,” Draco whimpered when Ron pulled away for air.

“I dunno,” Ron hesitated. “Wouldn’t he go nuts if I pulled out the plug and ring?”

“We’ll put them back,” Draco whispered, pulling him closer, pressing his body into Ron’s. “We won’t tell Harry, we’ll put them back,” he said desperately.

Ron was stunned to note how excited he got at the prospect of Draco and he doing something without Harry’s knowledge – it was so, so wrong. And that’s probably why he wanted it so, so much.

Draco had already taken the rest of his clothes off and was now starting on Ron’s.

“I can smell him on you; did you two fuck?” Draco asked, pulling Ron on top of him.

“Yeah,” Ron said sheepishly. “At work, a while back.”

“You evil bastards,” Draco tilted his head back as Ron slowly yanked the glass plug out of his arse – it was the longest one Harry owned, Ron knew, it was Harry’s favourite to use on his husband. “The ring now, Ron, the cock ring,” he begged desperately.

Ron hurriedly complied, carefully pulling the cock ring off, kissing Draco silent when he began to sob out of relief.

The smaller man was already wet and loose so Ron didn’t pause to stretch him before pushing into him, immediately starting to fuck deep and hard, intent on giving Draco his much deserved release.

Draco wrapped his arms and legs around Ron and pulled him in for another kiss, wrestling his tongue with Ron’s, moaning and groaning as Ron brought him closer to orgasm. He came with a wail of gratitude, whimpering into Ron’s mouth as he kissed him in joy, egging him to come inside him.

Ron did, he came deep inside him, kissing him furiously, loving the way Draco’s frail body was wrapped so tightly around him. Several minutes after he came, the two of them still lay there, kissing and sucking on each other’s lips, when—

“That was highly touching,” came Harry’s voice, and Ron scrambled up hurriedly.

“H-hey, baby,” Draco panted, rising onto his elbows, looking completely terrified at the expression on his husband’s face.

If truth be told, Ron was pretty damn scared too – Harry looked livid, almost dangerous.

Ron didn’t notice the wand in his hand until Harry pointed it right at him, making him fly off Draco and land on his back beside him, long ropes suddenly appearing and tying his hands firmly to the bedpost.

“Harry, mate, what the fuck?” Ron yelled in panic, trying to free his hands. Harry flicked his wand again and suddenly, Ron went mute, he couldn’t even hear his own voice as he thrashed.

“Baby, we are so sorry,” Draco kneeled on the bed and spoke pleadingly. “I was desperate, it actually hurt – you said you’d be home by five-”

“I would spell your mouth shut too, but I want to hear you scream, my love,” Harry said dangerously, approaching the bed as he undressed. “Turn over and get on your knees.”

Draco sobbed, but immediately obeyed, crying out as Harry flicked his wand so the cock-ring reattached itself.

Ron continued to try and free his hands and watched as Harry rummaged around in his cupboard full of sex toys. He came back with a humbler, something Ron had seen Harry use only once before on Draco, that too on Draco’s request, and for a very short time.

He watched Harry push Draco’s thighs apart some more, and clamp the testicle cuff around Draco’s silky balls, adjusting the bar of the humbler to press into Draco’s thighs, just beneath his buttocks. Ron knew that if Draco tried to straighten his legs even by an inch, or moved in the wrong way at all, the cuff would pull hard on the ballsack, causing Draco tremendous pain.

Ron felt terribly guilty, knowing he should have firmly refused when Draco asked him to relieve him of the plug and ring and fuck him. He was also worried that Harry had caught them snogging quite intensely. And so as Harry summoned a riding crop and began to ruthlessly flog Draco’s arse without any word of warning, Ron shut his eyes.

He’d never really enjoyed watching Harry spank or flog Draco, despite Draco’s repeated claims that he loved it more than he could express. But now, when Draco was obviously guilty and also a tiny bit scared, it was doubly difficult to watch, especially because it was now clearly punishment and not foreplay.

It went on and on, each sharp blow to Draco’s arse making the man scream out helplessly, Harry’s blows increasing in strength and force with each passing minute. Ron glanced down between Draco’s legs and was shocked to note that he was hard again despite the pain. Draco was crying into his pillows, begging nonstop, his face wet with tears, the flogging continuing way longer than Harry had ever gone before.

Ron eventually squirmed, trying to get free again, and it caught Harry’s attention suddenly. Abandoning the crop at long last, Harry summoned the paddle and crawled over to Ron, his eyes gleaming evilly. He reached down and pushed Ron to turn over onto his knees, but leaving his hands tied so that Ron knelt with his arms crossed above his head.

He was terrified, he had never been spanked, not even by hand, and he was completely sure that he would absolutely hate it – he was no masochist.

But when the first blow of the wooden paddle landed on his arse, Ron jerked in surprise, his gasp soundless. Even as the pain spread over his skin, there was a jolt of current that went straight to his cock. Harry let out a chuckle of satisfaction and then began paddling his arse in earnest, steadily raining down blunt blows on Ron’s arse, hitting both cheeks turn by turn until Ron screamed soundlessly from pain and arousal.

He turned his face to see Draco watching with wide eyes, giving him a small smile when their eyes met. Ron couldn’t return the smile as he pressed his face into his pillow and with a particularly hard strike that somehow landed very close to his arsehole, Ron was coming.

He screamed in silence into the pillow, jerking helplessly, Harry paddling him right through his orgasm, his arse so painful now that he was battling tears of his own.

Thankfully, Harry let up at that point, throwing aside the paddle carelessly before making his way back to Draco, releasing Ron from his bonds and lifting the spell so Ron could groan out loud and turn over.

“Fuck, that hurt, you fucker,” Ron glared at Harry who chuckled.

“And yet you came,” he said softly. “Now lie back and catch your breath, eh?” he said as he knelt behind Draco.

Draco moaned as Harry traced his fingers over the thin, angry red scars he’d flogged onto his arse. Then he screamed as Harry pushed three fingers into him, using only Ron’s come as lube.

Draco desperately wanted to buck backwards but the humbler kept him still and obedient in place as Harry fucked his fingers in and out of him at a quick, steady pace, licking tenderly over the whipping marks as he did so.

“Harry,” Draco sobbed. “Are you still angry?”

“No, love,” Harry assured him at once. “Not anymore.”

So saying, he summoned a bottle of lube, poured some onto his hand and pushed a large quantity of it into Draco’s wet hole, using his thumb to force it in. Draco moaned and shook right up to his toes, his hole clenching.

He screamed when Harry suddenly pressed four fingers into him, eagerly clenching around his fingers, begging to be allowed to come.

“Sshh,” Harry said softly, once again lowering his mouth to kiss the scars he’d left on his husband’s bottom. Then with some gentle pressing, Harry pushed in his thumb as well, pointing his fingers forward as he pushed all five into Draco.

The smaller man groaned desperately, knowing full well what was to follow. He was always terribly tight despite his raging sex life and fisting was always a tight squeeze. Harry loved to fist him while Draco found it so overtly pleasurable that the pleasure was nearly always painful.

“Harry, please take it off,” Draco whimpered as Harry pushed in deeper, his knuckles stretching Draco’s rim out wide.

“I’ll take the humbler off if you want, baby, but the ring stays on,” Harry said gently, unclasping the cuff from around Draco’s balls and lifting away the humbler. Draco immediately arched his back, moaning and bucking onto Harry’s hand.

With a final forward push, Harry’s entire hand slipped into Draco, his rim clinging onto Harry’s thick wrist, Draco’s cry of pleasure prompting Ron to sit up and crawl over for a closer look.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed when he saw Harry’s wrist sticking out of Draco’s arse. Harry grinned, palming the soft arse under him that was criss-crossed with scars.

Then he carefully folded his fingers into a fist, and pushed it in deeper, kneading Draco’s prostate with it. Draco screamed again, trembling continuously now, trying to pull away from Harry but desperately bucking onto his fist too.

“Ron, you want to get in here with me?” Harry asked with a wicked smile and Ron looked at him as if he was mad.

“Harry, I’m sure there’s literally no room left in there,” he said incredulously.

“There’s plenty of room,” Harry said casually, pouring some lube onto his wrist and pushing his hand in deeper, his wrist now disappearing from view as well. Ron swore loudly, his cock getting hard again despite himself. Draco was crying again now, sobbing into his pillow, his cock leaking copiously onto the mattress below him.

“Please, Harry, no more,” he begged. “Please!” he cried out again as Harry twisted his fist inside of him, opening and closing his hand teasingly.

“Really?” Harry paused for a second, waiting to see if Draco safeworded. But when his husband just continued to tremble and moan in front of him, Harry was satisfied. He began fucking his fist in and out of Draco, his thrusts slow and heavy given how tight his husband’s channel was, but steadily fucking him anyway.

Ron watched breathlessly, reaching out to run one finger along the obscenely stretched outer rim, Draco moaning at the light touch.

“Put it in,” Harry encouraged. “It’ll slip right in, I swear, just try.” Ron looked uncertainly towards Draco who was hunched over, sobbing. “He’ll safeword if it’s too much and you know I’d die before I let anything happen to him,” Harry said softly.

Ron did know that and so tamping down on the thought that he was being cruel, he gently edged the tip of his forefinger beneath the puffy red rim, pressing the pad of his finger into Harry’s arm and sliding it forward.

Harry shifted slightly to his left so that Ron could move closer and get a better angle. Draco remained surprisingly silent for a few seconds but then as Ron pushed the finger in deeper, he let out a choked cry, clenching even tighter this time.

Both Harry and Ron moaned slightly at the feel of his soft, wet insides closing in so tightly, and feeling suddenly bold, Ron slipped in a second finger, pressing both in deeply and thrusting a few times in tandem with Harry’s thrusting of his fist.

Draco was screaming continuously now, barely drawing in any air as he wailed and yelled at the ever increasing intensity of the ruthless onslaught of his channel.

“Baby, stay with me,” Harry said in a low voice, knowing Draco was probably mere minutes away from slipping completely into subspace. As it is, Draco’s screams sounded delirious now, as if he was barely in his senses. But once he slipped in completely, there was no way Ron and he would ever know if and when to stop. “We’re stopping now if you can’t take it.”

“No!” Draco immediately sobbed. “I’m good, it’s so good, d-don’t stop.”

“Gosh, baby, you’re amazing,” Harry said fervently, pushing his fist in deeper at his next stroke, making Draco collapse onto his face, his arms too weak to hold him up any longer.

“He really is,” Ron said in an awed voice, slipping in a third finger, and then boldly leaning forward and licking around Harry’s arm and his fingers, stroking the inflamed ring that clung to them so tightly.

Draco sobbed at the sensation, shuddering so hard that Harry had to run his free hand up and down his back in soothing strokes. Ron continued to rim him the best he could, edging his tongue around Harry’s thick arm, applying pressure with his fingers and pushing sideways gently, widening the hole, so that for a brief moment, he could slip his tongue into Draco as well.

Draco howled and shook his head wildly, bucking back for more, and when Ron lifted his head, Harry leaned forward and replaced Ron’s tongue with his own, licking roughly over the irritated skin of his rim, gently pulling on the muscle with his lips. His arm slipped even deeper into Draco as he leaned forward and this time, the helpless sounding shrill scream was enough for both of them to exchange a look, nodding in silent agreement that the smaller man had taken enough for that day.

Ron easily extricated his fingers but Harry had a slightly tougher time slipping his arm out. He was in nearly halfway up his forearm and as he pulled, his arm appeared slick and glistening with lube and Draco’s own juices, the fine dark hair on it flattened down with the moisture.

Harry moaned at the sight, unable to resist fisting him for a few more strokes before he slowly dragged his clenched hand out, twisting it as he pulled out so that when his hand finally popped out, Draco’s hole stayed slightly loose, winking invitingly to be filled again as Draco involuntarily bucked back and forth, sobbing into his arms.

Harry took a moment to go up to Draco, wiping his pale face dry, kissing his swollen eyes red from crying, holding his trembling body close.

“I don’t know how you do it,” he murmured warmly. “You really are perfect, baby.”

Ron murmured agreement as he came up behind Draco and pressed kisses into his shoulders. Both of them spent the next few minutes showering praises and kisses on the smaller man between them, until his sobs had died down and his trembling reduced to a light shiver.

“Please let me come,” Draco finally whispered into Harry’s neck and Harry immediately murmured assent, kissing his forehead once before sitting up and shifting Draco back onto hands and knees.

He nodded at Ron to mount Draco, which the red head immediately did, pushing gently into the puffy hole, both he and Draco moaning in unison.

“You joining me in here?” Ron asked Harry, groaning at the feel of the silky inner walls squeezing him, still stretched and loose from being fisted.

“The view from over here is rather delicious,” Harry replied, coming up behind Ron and gently biting at his shoulder. Ron moaned and helplessly started to thrust, not protesting as Harry parted his still painful arse cheeks and slowly slid his lube coated cock into him.

Ron hissed as Harry’s hips brushed his sore arse cheeks but couldn’t help but clench around the cock inside him, moaning hoarsely as Draco clenched around him in turn. The three of them moved as one, Draco bucking back onto Ron’s cock with small, high pitched cries of intense pleasure, Ron fucking into Draco at the exact time Harry pulled out of him, so that when he drew out, Harry slammed back into him, directly hitting his prostate.

With the double stimulation, Ron came a lot quicker than usual, bucking back onto Harry’s cock as he emptied into Draco, twitching and groaning as he turned his face so Harry and he could kiss hard.

They pulled apart, biting at each other’s lips, at the sound of Draco’s loud, pleading cry. Ron quickly pulled out and Harry hurried to flip Draco over, kissing away the fresh tears as he lifted Draco’s legs onto his shoulders so that his inflamed arse cheeks didn’t come into too much contact with the mattress. Then he swiftly pushed into Draco, murmured the spell to vanish the cock ring, and fucked him rough and fast all through his instant, nearly painful orgasm, Draco flailing wildly under Harry, scratching his nails down Harry’s back as he screamed and screamed, his throat raw and painful.

Harry needed only a few more thrusts into Draco’s loosened hole before he filled Draco up as well, Ron’s and his release mixing and flowing out of Draco in a long white trickle, Draco lying limp and completely motionless as he pulled out.

Ron hurried to clean Draco up as Harry brought together the healing potions and ointments, the aftercare process taking longer than usual given to the degree of abuse Draco’s arse had bravely endured all evening.

Draco wasn’t in subspace this time, and despite being nearly catatonic from exhaustion and overstimulation, he sobbed and flailed as Harry healed him and rubbed healing ointments into him and over his arse cheeks, Ron gently holding Draco down, murmuring kind, sweet words in a constant stream.

Once he’d persuaded Draco to drink a vial of potion to properly heal and revitalise him, Harry gestured for Ron to lie on his stomach, gently massaging the ointments onto his arse too, teasingly brushing his arsehole with the salve, making Ron inhale sharply and shudder under his hands.

Draco pulled Ron’s arm over his waist and snuggled into Harry once his husband finished taking care of Ron and came to lie down beside him. Harry placed a loving kiss on his forehead, speaking to him in soft, tender tones as Ron drifted slowly asleep.

Just before he fell asleep, Ron realised that he never had managed to take that shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. Also along with asking for more prompts as usual, I'd like to ask you guys a couple of more things: could you guys suggest a good safeword that Draco might use, I can't seem to land on any one; and also wanted to know if you guys would want me to incorporate Mpreg into this fic. Thanks a lot!


End file.
